The Wrong Name
by Black-Widow-in-Training
Summary: When Snow and David brake the news of their new arrivals name, how does Emma react? and will Regina be able to help her through it, if so will it bring the two closer or will Emma be to embarrassed to ever face her again


**I do not own OUAT**

Emma was furious. Red flashed between her eyes, Henry moved out of the wat as he saw how angry she was.

"Are you fucking kidding me" Emma yelled, everyone froze and stared at her, Mary Margaret and David flinched, that wasn't the reaction they were expecting. They did it for her

"You think you are naming him after some, some hero! He was not a hero, he left me in jail to rot. He made me fall for a crime he committed, he abounded me when I needed him the most. He abounded Henry, how dare you name my brother after that…. That… monster" Emma screamed she was so angry and hurt at her parents first they decided to have another kid, of course they send her through a cupboard hoping that she will come and save them one day, and then go and have another one and keep this one from the start. It hurt her so badly that they didn't want to keep her but are more than happy to keep their second child. Now? Now they are going to name that said child after her ex-lover and Henry's father, what type of sick game are they playing. Emma ended up storming out of Granny's, Mary Margaret handed baby Neal over to David and went to follow her daughter when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Let me" Regina whispered softly, Mary looked angry and frustrated, she wanted to scream and yell at Regina to tell her to get fucked and go away, but she knew that Emma wouldn't talk to her not yet anyone so Regina was her best bet even if she didn't want the brunette to, Mary had to stop the scoff that nearly slipped her lips _how dare Regina do this._ Mary Margaret sighed clenching her eyes shut and let out a slow breathe and nodded her head, a small tear slipped through her closed eyes and down her face. Maybe they should off talked to her before they named him that, they thought they were doing the right thing and now they didn't think. Now Emma is going to have to say his name every day and be reminded even more what her past was like.

Regina found Emma by the docks, when she sat down beside the blonde she noticed Red blotches and slight puffiness on the blonde's face. At first Regina didn't say thinking, how could you in a situation like this, she had no clue where to start, she was used to calming Henry down, she never had to look after another adult. After a few minutes of them sitting in awkward silence Regina pulled Emma into a hug she wrapped her arms around her and pulled the blonde into her chest and started running her fingers through the wild curls that swept down the blondes back like a waterfall. Broken sobs started to wrack from Emma's body, she shook violently tears stained Regina's shirt and right now she couldn't careless Emma needs this right now and she has had worse things on her.

"Shh, it's okay Emma" Regina whispered, she knew it wouldn't be okay and that things weren't okay but she didn't know what else to say. She didn't say anything else, she just held onto her until the tears and shaking stopped. Emma looked up into those big soft brown eyes and Regina smiled as she wiped away the tears.

"You are so brave" Regina whispered,

"If I am going to be honest I am surprised you held out this long, you have every right to be pissed off at them, please don't you ever start feeling guilty" Regina said in encouragement, Emma sighed and sniffled, Regina made her feel a bit better so she was grateful for that. Emma knew this was going to be a struggle she would have to get over, and maybe Regina will be there to help her.

"I can be here if you ever need to talk, and I have a spare guest bedroom with your name on it if you ever need to get away" Regina said keeping her voice soft, not wanting to ruin the moment, It was like Regina could read her mind, Emma just nodded she might just take up that offer, she didn't want to admit it out loud but was always curious at what Regina looked like first thing in the morning.

"Can I stay tonight?" Emma asked so quietly her eyes so wide and innocent

"Yes my dear you can" Regina replied with a small sad smile, as she tucked a piece of blonde hair behind Emma's ear. She wished so much that she could take this pain away from the blonde but she knew she wouldn't be able to do that, the only thing she could do though is be there for Emma and help her whenever she needs it. Regina sent a quick text to Henry asking if he doesn't mind staying at the Charming's tonight, she knew he would want to be there for Emma, but she knew Emma didn't want Henry to see her like this, when she received the okay, she poofed herself and Emma back to her house, inside her bathroom to be exact. Emma blinked a little confused,

"I'm going to run you a bath" Regina replied once she noticed Emma's confusion, once the bath was done Emma climbed in and Regina went and made the bed in one of the spare rooms, Regina came back to check up on her and Emma was almost asleep, Regina helped the blonde out of the bath and helped dried and dressed her, normal Emma would be embarrassed that the brunette saw this much of her but she couldn't careless right now she was tried and exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Regina then showed Emma where the room was and helped her climbed into bed she was about to walk away when Emma spoke up

"Can you stay with me for a little while please?" Emma asked weakly she normally hated showing weakness but she knew Regina would never point it out or make fun of her for it.

"Of course. I will always be here" Regina replied climbing into bed beside Emma, who placed her head on the brunette's chest, and curled into her. Regina at first tensed but she soon relaxed and started making patterns on the blonde's back. Soon soft snores echoed around the room which lulled Regina into sleep arms tightening around Emma never letting go.


End file.
